


[4:10 pm]

by pinktail



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Other, Prompt Fic, Short, Short & Sweet, Surprise Kissing, Timestamp, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktail/pseuds/pinktail
Summary: Joshua surprises you while you're watching anime.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Reader





	[4:10 pm]

You return to the living room where Joshua was after retrieving some more snacks. As you sit back down to continue watching anime he suddenly cups your face, scanning it over.

“W-what is it?” you stuttered out in confusion.

“There’s something on your face.” he simply replies.

Just as you were about to reach your hand up towards your face, he kisses you sweetly.

“It was me.” he smiles cheekily, turning his attention back to the tv screen whilst leaving you a blushing mess.

* * *

☆ [my original post](https://shuaskitty.tumblr.com/post/625475536904421376/410-pm-you-return-to-the-living-room-where) ☆


End file.
